Character Index/M
=Mack (Scientist) (Earth-616) Mack was a scientist who worked with [[Walter Langkowski (Earth-616)|Dr. Langkowski]] at the Project Michelangelo facility in [[Antarctica]]. Martin (Actor) (Earth-616) Martin was an actor who participated in Rikki Trane's film shot in Canada where [[Robert Diamond (Earth-616)|Bob Diamond]] had an accident and everyone thought he was dead in the snow. Mathews (Earth-616) Mathews was a Weapon X project official, who worked at a secret Canadian military complex. Mueller (Teacher) (Earth-616) Fraulein Mueller was [[Kristoff Vernard (Earth-616)|Kristoff]]'s private teacher. Melanie (Earth-616) Melanie was a girl who played on the swing of a public park in [[Ipswich]] just near the fall of the [[Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)|Wasp]] after it had become gigantic in size. Michael (England) (Earth-616) Michael was a man working for [[Romany Wisdom (Earth-616)|Romany Wisdom]]. Mortimer (Earth-616) Mortimer was the servant and cook of [[Harry Everett Barclay (Earth-616)|Sir Harry Everett Barclay]] who left the service and left the mansion of Bat's Belfry after the strange events took place inside and the constant nightmares that it entailed. Mortimer (F.I.6) (Earth-616) Mortimer was the assistant of [[Theobald Blott (Earth-616)|Inky Blott]] and was in command of the team of psychics used to fight [[Necrom (Earth-148)|Necrom]], but soon after Necrom had easily defeated the psychics he killed Mortimer just as easily, absorbing all his vital energies. Milfarb (Earth-616) Mr. Milfarb was one of the neighbors who attended [[Benjamin Parker (Earth-616)|Ben Parker]]'s funeral. Murphy (Earth-616) Murphy witnessed the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]] coming by bus to [[Forest Hills Gardens]]. He told his neighbors, but they didn't believe him until they watched the [[Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-691)|Guardians of the Galaxy]] arriving in Forest Hills Gardens, too. Melvin (Earth-616) Melvin witnessed the [[Brunnhilde (Earth-616)|Valkyrie]] walking down the streets in the Village. Mitch (Earth-616) Mitch was a robber stopped by [[Scott Summers (Earth-616)|Cyclops]] and [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] in the [[West Village]]. Some time later, Mitch enjoyed a drink with [[Carol Danvers (Earth-616)|Carol Danvers]]. A while later, Mitch was defeated by [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Mr. Fantastic]] while he was trying to rob a bank. Myron (AIM) (Earth-616) Myron was a former [[Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-616)|A.I.M.]] agent who was forced by [[Michael Badilino (Earth-616)|Officer Badilino]] to a special weapon against the [[Daniel Ketch (Earth-616)|Ghost Rider]]. Mad Dog (Earth-616) Mad Dog was one of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]]'s informants. Manny (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) Manny was caught by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Daredevil]] for killing Doris. Melanie (Hell's Kitchen) (Earth-616) Melanie was Jimmy Sweets' lover. She was caught in a fire set by [[Carl Burbank (Earth-616)|Bushwhacker]]. Mortensen (Earth-616) Mr. Mortensen was a client of [[Nelson and Murdock (Earth-616)|Nelson and Murdock]] law firm. Markie (Earth-616) Markie was a heroin junkie who died from an uncut dose. Marvin (Long Island) (Earth-616) While driving on the [[Long Island Expressway]], Marvin witnessed [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Iron Man]] lift a two-ton car. Moretti (Earth-616) Moretti was hired to replicate [[Doctor Octopus' Tentacles]]. He eventually created an helmet which could simulate Dock Ock's brain-waves and control his arms. He vehemently complained with [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Spider-Man]] when he eventually had to destroy Octopus' arms. Marilyn (Earth-616) Marilyn was one of [[Fandral (Earth-616)|Freddy Moyer's]] models. Melanie (Earth-616) Melanie was a girl lured into a party by a group of [[Skrull Cows (Earth-616)|Skrulls]] that slaughtered her before [[Ryder (Earth-616)|Ryder]] had a chance to rescue her. Ms. Michael (Earth-616) The secretary of the personnel office at the Delazny Studios, delivers to Johnny Blaze the data related to one of the technicians working for the Stuntmaster TV Show that turned out to be Leopold Stryke, aka the Eel. Miggy (Earth-616) Miggy played with [[Richard Jones (Earth-616)|Rick Jones]] and Kelly at the concert held in [[James Wilson (Earth-616)|Jim Wilson's]] clinic for AIDS patients. Millie (Los Angeles) (Earth-616) Millie was one of the girls who welcome [[Anthony Stark (Earth-616)|Tony Stark]] to [[Los Angeles]]. Manny (Drug Dealer) (Earth-616) Manny was a drug dealer working under Mr. White. Like his boss, he was confronted and defeated by [[Angela Cairn (Earth-616)|Nocturne]] and [[Thomas Fireheart (Earth-616)|Puma]]. Marissa (Earth-616) Marissa was [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Dr. Curt Connors]]' assistant. Connors grew jealous over Marissa when she flirted with [[Brian King (Earth-616)|Brian King]]. After the massacre at [[Phelcorp Industries (Earth-616)|Phelcorp Industries]], Marissa was adopted as a human pet by the Lizard. Martha (Earth-616) Despite [[Daily Bugle]] alarming claims, Martha was thankful to [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] for saving her payroll and life, after he defeated the criminals who attempted to rob her office. Martha (Doctor) (Earth-616) Martha was a former lover and colleague of [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Doctor Strange]]. Martha (Reporter) (Earth-616) WXNK reporter Martha covered the news about an impenetrable cosmic energy bubble which encased a three-block stretch just southeast of a Venturi dockside apartments. Martin (Earth-616) Martin was [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson]]'s assistant for a MacBeth rehearsal. Marvin (Earth-616) Marvin was a TV late night show host who briefly interviewed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] on his Midnight Show, before they were abruptly interrupted by [[Maxwell Dillon (Earth-616)|Electro's]] attack. Marvin (Manhattan) (Earth-616) Marvin was on the subway train with [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Peter Parker]] when he was having a severe sinus headache. Matsuzaki (Earth-616) Dr. Matsuzaki is employed at [[Mercy General Hospital]]. When the hospital fell under attack by Claw Sect vampires, she was rescued by [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]]. Maxie (Earth-616) Maxie was a little kid playing [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] against the [[Nazi Germany (Earth-616)|Nazis]]. Mayhew (Earth-616) Miss Mayhew witnessed the tremblings caused by the [[Earth|Earth's]] speeded-up rotation when the [[Harvey Elder (Earth-616)|Mole Man]] attempted to increase the speed of the planet rotation on its axis. McCray (Earth-616) Dr. McCray treated [[John Jonah Jameson, Sr. (Earth-616)|Jay Jameson]] at [[Mount Sinai Medical Center]]. Megan (Earth-616) Megan had dinner with [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]] at the [[Rainbow Room]]. Merce (Earth-616) Merce was one of the people who gathered at the [[Madison Square Garden]] to listen to [[William Stryker (Earth-616)|Reverend Stryker]]'s sermon. Meredith (Earth-616) As a teenager, Meredith declined [[Hermod Odinson (Earth-616)|Howie Barker's]] advances. She later met [[Nathaniel Grey (Earth-295)|X-Man]] in [[Washington Square Park]]. Merriweather (Earth-616) Merriweather complimented with [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] for hiring back ex-convict [[Frederick Foswell (Earth-616)|Frederick Foswell]]. Michael (Bar Patron) (Earth-616) [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Peter Parker]] meets Michael in a bar and notices that he also wears the wedding ring even though he is evidently alone, and Michael reassures Peter by telling him that many men are in their situation. Michael (The Rose's Henchman) (Earth-616) Michael was killed by another henchman of [[Rose (Blume) (Earth-616)|The Rose]] for using an unsecured phone line. Miguel (Manager) (Earth-616) Miguel was [[Jonathan Storm (Earth-616)|Johnny Storm]]'s manager. He organized his reality show. Miguel also managed to invite the [[Fantastic Four (Earth-616)|Fantastic Four]] to the [[David Letterman (Earth-616)|David Letterman]]'s Late Show. Mildred (Earth-616) Mildred and her husband witnessed [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] crashing into their apartment's window. Morris (Earth-616) Morris was a modeling agent, who told [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]] that the job she was expecting had been given to another model. Mort (Earth-616) A member of a club of wealthy men where there were also [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|J. Jonah Jameson]] and [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]], he was offered by Jameson two cigars for the joy of proving that Spider-Man was a phony and had been right about him. Morty (Earth-616) Morty was the [[Symkarian Embassy]]'s doorman. Muldoon (Earth-616) Muldoon was one of [[John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616)|Mayor J. Jonah Jameson]]'s security guards. He assisted him during the [[Spider-Island]] crisis. Myron (Earth-616) Myron witnessed [[Norman Osborn (Earth-616)|Norman Osborn]] being taken away by the [[Scrier (Earth-616)|Scrier]]. McGinnis (Earth-616) After his death, McGinnis' autopsy was performed by [[Kevin Templeton (Earth-616)|Dr. Templeton]]. Martin (Earth-616) Martin was [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Frank Castle]]'s weapons supplier and was killed in a shootout while giving information to Frank about a religious cult that was looking for many weapons. Martin (Henchman) (Earth-616) Martin was a stooge of [[Otto Octavius (Earth-616)|Doctor Octopus]] who acted as his chauffeur and helicopter pilot. Malone (Earth-616) Ms. Malone was rescued by the [[Daniel Ketch (Earth-616)|Ghost Rider]] when she was attacked by the [[Carl Blake (Earth-616)|Night Terror]] in the intelligence station where he escaped from. Manuel (Empire State Building) (Earth-616) Manuel was grabbed by the [[Joseph Wade (Earth-616)|Scarlet Spider]] and stranded on the railing of the observation deck of the [[Empire State Building]]. Mara (Empire State Building) (Earth-616) Mara witnessed the [[Joseph Wade (Earth-616)|Scarlet Spider]] grab Manuel and strand him on the railing of the observation deck of the [[Empire State Building]]. Marge (NYC) (Earth-616) Marge witnessed [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] avoid the [[New York City]] traffic in his own unique way. Margie (Earth-616) Margie was a Channel 9 News announcer who witnessed [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Peter Parker]] declaring his mistake of registering his identity, giving his allegiance to the non-registered, and giving a description of the [[Prison 42|Negative Zone Prison]], where the caught superhumans were imprisoned for life during the [[Civil War]]. Martha (NYC) (Earth-616) Martha fainted as she witnessed the [[Vision (Earth-616)|Vision]] just disappearing into the sidewalk, as the android was stalking the streets looking for the [[T'Challa (Earth-616)|Black Panther]] . Some time later, the wall of her home was damaged by the battle between [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] and [[Brian Braddock (Earth-616)|Captain Britain]], forcing her husband to call the [[New York City Police Department (Earth-616)|police]] . Martin (42nd Street) (Earth-616) Martin was rescued by [[Reed Richards (Earth-616)|Reed Richards]] while he was about to jump from a skryscraper. Marvin (Boxer) (Earth-616) Marvin was a boxer who confronted [[Joseph Smith (Earth-616)|Joe Smith]] and [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] at the gym. Marvin (Drug Dealer) (Earth-616) Marvin was a drug dealer who was forcedly recruited by the [[T'Challa (Earth-616)|Black Panther]] as one of his intelligence operatives. Matt (Earth-616) Matt was one of [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Ben Grimm]]'s co-workers. Matt (Antigo Senior High) (Earth-616) Matt was one of [[Juston Seyfert (Earth-616)|Juston]] and [[Alex Anderson (Earth-616)|Alex]]'s closest friends. He also attended [[Antigo Senior High]] with them. The longtime sufferer of bullying, Matt often express a lot of repressed rage and thoughts violent of violent retribution. , , , , , , , , , , , Max (Announcer) (Earth-616) Max was a Channel 9 News announcer who witnessed [[Spider-Man (Peter Parker)|Peter Parker]] declaring his mistake of registering his identity, giving his allegiance to the non-registered, and giving a description of the [[Prison 42|Negative Zone Prison]], where the caught superhumans were imprisoned for life during the [[Civil War]]. Max (Mobster) (Earth-616) Max was one of the mobsters who kidnapped [[Donald Blake (Earth-616)|Dr. Don Blake]] and [[Jane Foster (Earth-616)|Jane Foster]] to have them treat [[Andrew Thatcher (Earth-616)|Thug Thatcher]]. McHenry (Earth-616) McHenry bought [[United States Navy (Earth-616)|Navy]] rifles and grenades from [[Joey Gregson (Earth-616)|Joey Gregson]]. Surprised by [[Maximillian Coleridge (Earth-616)|Shroud]], McHenry fled away, because he mustn't be connected with any crimes in the [[United States of America|United States]]. McKay (Earth-616) Dr. McKay was [[Phoenix Force (Earth-616)|Jean Grey]]'s physician. Merv (Earth-616) Merv believed that [[Steven Rogers (Earth-616)|Captain America]] was assassinated. Michael (NYC) (Earth-616) Michael and his girlfriend were saved by the [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Carnage]] from a gang of street thugs . Michael (Scarpetti's Henchman) (Earth-616) Along with Scarpetti's other henchmen, he assaulted a convalescent MacKinley Stewart to take possession of an object given to him by [[Sam Lincoln (Earth-616)|Sam Lincoln]]. He and the other henchmen were stopped from carrying out their task due to the intervention of [[Elektra Natchios (Earth-616)|Elektra]]. Mikey (Earth-616) Mikey and Brad were two bicyclists who were caught by [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] after causing an accident. Misty (Earth-616) Misty was defended by his boyfriend when they both were being mugged in the subway. Mosley (Owl) (Earth-616) Mosley was one of the [[Leland Owlsley (Earth-616)|Owl]]'s lieutenants until he was crippled by [[Matthew Murdock|Daredevil]]. Together with [[#Todd (Owl) (Earth-616)|Todd]] and [[#Dennison (Owl) (Earth-616)|Dennison]], they ended up working for [[Wilson Fisk (Earth-616)|Wilson Fisk]], who ordered them to inform the Owl that they were going to take over his territory, to keep Fisk in the shadows. When the three of them briefed Fisk about the outcome of the situation, Dennison revealed his intentions to work for himself, believing Fisk to be powerless, but Fisk gave a simple order to [[Maki Matsumoto (Earth-616)|Lady Bullseye]], who quickly killed Dennison. Mosley and Todd then followed Fisk's orders, liberating a convoy of prisoners under the condition of working for their boss and sharing their profits, but making them all believe their boss was [[Parker Robbins (Earth-616)|The Hood]] instead of Fisk. Merle (Earth-616) Merle was an illegal wildlife trader who was killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] . Morley (Earth-616) Morley was enjoying a drink after work with his friend Stan, when they were both attacked by the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]]. MacMurphy (Earth-616) Policeman MacMurphy noticed that their guns had just rusted away, due to [[Prodigal (Earth-616)|Prodigal's]] mutant power . Mouth (Earth-616) Mouth was an arms dealer who was killed by the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] for trying to steal the [[Zodiac Virus]] from the [[Horizon Labs Medical Branch]]. Manny (Earth-616) Manny used to watch [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|Aunt May]] playing chess with Henry at the [[Restwell Nursing Home]]. Martin (Midtown High) (Earth-616) Martin was one of the members of the school A.V. Club at [[Midtown High School]]. Moira (Earth-616) Moira was [[Stanley Stackmeyer (Earth-616)|Stanley Stackmeyer]]'s girlfriend, who accompanied him to the Midtown High School's Pre-Reunion Bash. Martens (Earth-616) Martens was a Project Echelon superhuman with the power to block [[Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616)|Red She-Hulk]]'s transformation for about twenty minutes, who confronted her in [[Annapolis]]. Martin (Pundit) (Earth-616) Martin was a television pundit who was talking about the return of [[Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN641)|Steve Rogers]] and consequently the presence of two [[Captain America]]. Martin (Sailor) (Earth-616) Martin was the second officer on board the Super Yacht commanded by [[Luther Robinson (Earth-616)|Luther Robinson]] used to flush out the [[Namor McKenzie (Earth-616)|Sub-Mariner]] and the [[Atlanteans]]. Marvin (Rail Worker) (Earth-616) Marvin was a rail worker who witnessed [[Hercules (Earth-616)|Hercules]] lifting a fallen sequoia from the tracks and hurling it into the surrounding hills. Marvin (Redemption) (Earth-616) As requested by [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matthew Murdock]], Marvin installed the voice simulator to help [[Emily Flood (Earth-616)#Amos Flood (Earth-616)|Amos Flood]] in [[Redemption Valley]]. McArthur (Earth-616) McArthur was an ad executive for the Coalition for an Upstanding [[United States of America|America]]. Melanie (Earth-616) Melanie and her husband were on holiday in [[Ireland]] when they saw a group of [[Asgardians]] appear out of nowhere, including [[Thor Odinson (Earth-616)|Thor]]. M. Guiness (Earth-616) M. Guiness was [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Bruce Banner]]'s high school principal. He locked Bruce in the boiler room when he unwillingly set up a bomb inside the school. Michael (Director) (Earth-616) Michael was the director of the movie ''Amazon Annie: Princess of the Jungle'' starring [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson]]. Michael (Tourist) (Earth-616) While visiting the [[Statue of Liberty]] under a heavy rain, Michael and his family were approached by a crazed [[Joseph Perrett (Earth-616)|Joseph Perrett]], who after having massacred his family and a waitress in a diner, wandered around the city. Perrett released Michael and his family after Michael's mother sobered him a little 'making him look carefully at her children and the father of her children . Miller (Earth-616) Mister Miller was a grocery store owner who fired Billy Jones for being late. Millie (Waitress) (Earth-616) Millie was a waitress who served [[Angel Salvadore (Earth-616)|Angel Salvadore]] and [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Logan]]. Milt (Earth-616) Milt was a guard in an East coast federal prison; one night, he was ordered to turn the spotlight on the [[Townshend Horgan (Earth-616)|Cat Man's]] helicopter, which was approaching the prison to release a [[Blackout Bomb]]. Min (Earth-616) Min was [[#Phil (Tourist) (Earth-616)|Phil]]'s wife, who toured the indian reservation where the [[William Talltrees (Earth-616)|Red Wolf]] was born . Molly (Wife) (Earth-616) Molly was Jones' wife. Morris (Teacher) (Earth-616) Mrs. Morris was one of [[Bruce Banner (Earth-616)|Bruce Banner]]'s high school teachers. Mort (Old West) (Earth-616) After assaulting and robbing a stagecoach, Mort attempted to blame Matt Slade for the robbery but was unmasked by the sheriff and arrested. Mort (Earth-616) Mort was Henry Gray's partner in the airplane model company. When Gray discovered he had powers he tried to scare Mort so that he would give him his share of the business. Muller (Earth-616) Dr. Muller claimed to have determined the exact location of the [[Great Refuge]]. Malone (Mercenary) (Earth-616) Malone was hunted by [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Wolverine]] for torturing and abusing a Canadian nun in [[Iraq]]. Martin (Circus) (Earth-616) Co-owner of the Martin and Vanna Circus, he was assassinated by Darko the Clown after he fired him and accused him of not being able to laugh any more. Martin (Henchman) (Earth-616) Martin was a henchman of Mr. Servido charged with kidnapping Suzie and Ollie Henry but was intercepted by [[Terror (Shreck) (Earth-88194)|Terror]], who sprinkled him with gasoline and set him on fire. Mabel Madeline Madison Mandy Manuel Marcel Marcia Margaret Margie Maria Mario Mark Marta Martha Martin Mr. Martin Mrs. Martin Martina Marty Marv Mary Matilda Matsunaga Matsuo Matthew Maureen Max Mrs. Maxwell Meachum Medvedev Melanie Melinda Melissa Mendes Merrick Mia Michael Mickey Miguel Mike Mikkel Miklos Milo Mimi Misha Mitch Mitar Monique Montoya Moose Morris Muffy Mundt Murchinson Muriel Myrtle References